marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Johnny Blade (Earth-TRN001)
Johnny Blade is a boy huh is over 23 years old but his childhood was bad his mother died due she was crash in a car before his father run and help her then in hospital she died meanville after he got DNA from Spider-Woman but it was Bonded with Spider-Web as a hero and special spider, soon he didn't develop until a 1 weak soon in the morning he feeling the powers from a spider not like spidey's super strength, later he been learning curve about his new abilities he never use it before his rise of an spider, in the night he got a job in Daily Bugle as John Jameson huh take over the death of his father after been killed by scorpion, soon he was went to SHIELD to talk about Spider-Man if he continues spiderman but it says a boy named Spider-Web take over place of Spidey and a girl named Crimson Arachnid take over Ben Reilly soon a mugger try to stole a woman's purse but Johnny's Super Speed punch the mugger and he was thinking about his powers he can use it to fight crime but not ready yet, later he been training martial arts with Arachne married with Tony Stark soon, johnny ask the avengers to join but they says no soon he was thinking he is ready to be an hero later he made a spandex costume with color Carmine and black grey with Expert Gadgeteer with out Web-Shooters he found out he got Organic Webbing like he can fire like a real web in his wrist soon he became an vigilante knows as Red Arachnid, meanville he run and jump on city sooner he stop an madman and drew like this "Your Friendly Superhero Red Arachnid!" soon in the news and channels and internet he became an famous person like you never see before meanville he, swing by and S.H.I.E.L.D was scaning what abilities johnny have, soon they found out this and this is johnny's abilities soon in the night he learn Parkour and acrobat later he did not know about his mother's death later he was saving some pepole but then the avengers ask to join but he says "NO!" later he ask X-Men to learn more about powers and abilities soon after he was done he ran and save some people soon police, was talked to him and says "i'm a hero mister officer." soon he became a hero he means Neutral Hero but however he became a strong and indestructible soon he was facing Poison and soon he was bonded but later he break free han have a sonic pistol like S.H.I.E.L.D gave like a gift but then posion break it and escape, but sooner that night he met Crimson Arachnid and Black Cat to ladies hero vigilante but he don't understand that he look at them and became friends and he think its time to be a solo hero and train himself so he became the famous hero like Red Arachnid! Powers and Abilities *'Wall-Crawling: Able to stick on the walls.' *'Spider-Sense: He can sense when its incoming or danger.' *'Superhuman Strength: Able to lift a tons.' *'Superhuman Durability: Johnny can break a phone with a finger.' *'Superhuman Agility: Johnny learns Arcobat and Parkour and can do double backflips.' *'Superhuman Reflexes: Able to dodge some bullets.' *'Superhuman Senses: Johnny also learn Senses.' *'Superhuman Intelligence: Johnny can be smarter.' *'Superhuman Equilibrium: Johnny can see right or left.' *'Genetic Memory: Johnny can rememberd his childhood.' *'Night Vision, X-ray, Micro : Johnny's vision eye lenses goggles bug colored grey white but also can see darker place and can scan some people if they have symbiote in theys bodys but also if an person its so long he can micro them to see what they doing and what plan they are going to do.' *'Regenerative Healing Factor: Johnny's Healing Factor his not the same as Wolverine have it but more similar like spiderman. ' *'Biological/Organic Webbing Generation: Johnny can shot webs in his wrist and also his hard web his biological organic webs like thief can't escape now.' *'Toxic Blast: Johnny can fire generating bio-electricity colored Crimson but also it can be paralyzed a victim direct skin takes some minutes or hours to be done the pain of bite.' *'Talons: Johnny made a gloves like he can claws some crimes.' *'Camouflage: Able to blend some thief' *'Martial Artist: Johnny learn kung fu with arachne and learn how to do right things' *'Escape Artist: After Johnny learn arcobat and parkour so he can ecsape from prison with his super strength.' Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Adhesion Category:Danger Sense Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Agility Category:Super Senses Category:Super Smart Category:Healing Factor Category:Webbing Category:Electric Blasts Category:Claws Category:Camouflage Category:Martial Artists